tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
Earl Raymond Digs
Earl Raymond Digs is a evaded criminal in the episode "Carrion Death". Early Life Raymond was a dangerous criminal, who specialized in hold-up. He was also a horrible misogynist. At a certain point, he escaped from prison before he could be executed in the electric chair and made a hold-up in a bank where he killed a female employer because she was not quick enough in giving him the money. Laughing on his sinister fortune at the Great Canyon, he see a policeman on a motorcycle pursuing him. Trying to escape, Earl tries to charge at him with his car. However, the policeman falls off his motorcycle, in a ravine. Ironically, the motorcycle charges at the car and Earl reaches before the collision causes an explosion. In parallel, the situation is observed by a vulture. Isolated in the desert, lamed and determinated to flee with the money, he mocks the deceased policemen. Ironically, it was not the case. Searching the direction for Mexico on a map, he was surprise by the vulture. Sarcasstic, Earl joke on the fact he was alive and remark to the bird that there is the policeman's body. . Unkown to him, the policeman was always in purchase and indicate to the bird that he he was the first predator to Earl. Also the policeman uses the bird for to find the criminal. Harrased by the two predators, Earl lost the bag and the policeman uses it for to thhrow the money in the air for to provoke him. He uses a broken signpost to lead the cop to a wrong track. In vain, because the cop uses the vulture for to find him. Refugied into an abandonned bar, Earl was attacked by the cop who handcuffs him. However, Earl shoot him with his gun. Ironically, the cop eat keys for to open the handcuffs just before to die. Determined to go in Mexico by carrying the corpse , Earl tried to shoot vainly the vulture always hungry. However the gun was empty. Training the body, Earl becamed stressed, tired and insane. When coming to mexican frontieres, the heaviness of the body brings down him of the mountain. Fate Noticing that the vulture still follows him and determinate to escape him, he had idea to use the badge cop with a hood like a hacket for to cut the hand of the body. Blinded by the sun, he cuts accidently his own hand, provoking his fall. In incapacity to move, the vulture has finally his meal and begins by pecking him at eyes, making him shout with horror. Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by Kyle MacLachlan. * Kyle MacLachlan was very known for to portray Paul Atreide in Dune alongside Richard Jordan (Charles McKenzie). *Kyle MacLachlan was very known for to portray Jeffrey Beaumont in Blue Velvet alongside Frances Bay (Witch) *Kyle MacLachlan was very known for to portray Agent Dale Cooper in Twin Peaks with Grace Zabriskie (Mrs. Colbert), Miguel Ferrer (Mitch Bruckner), Kimmy Robertson (Lisa), Eve Brent (Female Judge), Mark Lowenthal (Unidentified lawyer), Troy Evans (Al), Ian Abercrombie (Fulton), Gavan O'Herlihy (Richard), Frances Bay (Witch) and Lance Davis (Art Goldstein). *Later, he portray Trey MacDougal in Sex in the City, alongside James Remar (Red Buckley) and Billy Wirth (Ted Morgan). *Later, he portray Orson Hodge in Desperate Housewives alongside Teri Hatcher (Stacy).Miguel Ferrer (Mitch Bruckner), Kathleen York (Coralee), Brett Cullen (Ronnie Price), Ian Abercrombie (Fulton), Michael Ironside (Jerry), Brian Kerwin (Donald), Carlos Lacamara (Paolo) and William Atherton (Malcolm Mayflower) will be also guest star in the show. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Guest stars Category:Guest Stars Category:Male Guest Stars Category:Mentally-ill individuals Category:Eaten